List of residents in the Great Valley
The following is a list of recurring and minor residents of the Great Valley. This, of course, does not include the seven main characters or their families. Avie Avie is a red Archaeopteryx who discovers the Great Valley while being chased by a young Sharptooth. She appears in The Land Before Time: The 3-D Adventure and becomes a friend of the main characters. She presumably still resides in the Great Valley. "Eggedy Egg" A male baby spike-tail who appears in the Land Before Time storybook, "Waiting to Hatch". His egg is found by Petrie, who, along with his friends, believe is a rock. Spike is the only one who realizes it's an egg, and shows his friends it is by lying on it. The six children hide his egg in the fort they built earlier to protect it from egg stealers, and that night dream of what is inside it. Spike doesn't get any sleep because he stays up all night hoping the egg will hatch into a spike-tail. His wish is fulfilled when, the next morning, they come to find it hatched into a spike-tail. "Eggedy Egg" isn't his real name, but is a nickname given to his egg by Ducky. He possibly is the baby spike-tail who appears at the end of The Great Valley Adventure. Guido Guido is a Teal Blue Microraptor gui who appears in and'' The Hermit of Black Rock. He is more of a comic relief character than previous guest characters. Hyp The leader of the trio of bullying dinosaurs in , who tried to cause trouble for Littlefoot and his friends. Hyp, along with his other friends Mutt and Nod, often hides his cowardliness to make himself look braver, or "bigger". Eventually, Hyp and his friends help Littlefoot and his friends with helping their parents deal with a pack of Sharpteeth, and later find some food to share with others. He is a Silver colored ornithopod Hypsilophodon. The trio has not appeared since in the further sequels, although they have appeared in an episode of the TV series, ''The Great Egg Adventure. In that episode, Hyp seems to be somewhat aggressive and more bully-like than he was at the end of the third film, but mellows down again near the end of the episode. Whit Hetford voiced Hyp. It looks like the Japanese voice of Hyp sounds like the Japanese voice of Joey Wheeler. Hyp's Father An often grumpy dinosaur, who yells at his son when concerned for his safety. He witnessed what happened at the river when his son Hyp pushed Nod into Littlefoot hurting him and led the argument of Cera's father and Littlefoot's grandfather who were watching. Like his son, his attitude may have an effect on others, including Daddy Topps, who realizes the errors of his ways on raising his daughter, Cera, after witnessing Hyp's father telling off his son with exactly the same words Daddy Topps used with Cera ("I'm your father, and I know what's best for you!") When Littlefoot and his friends watching him scolding his son he respectfully tells them not to look at me and lead them away from Hyp due to what his son did to Littlefoot. Hyp's father is not cowardly and is not always angry; he can also be kind to others, as shown at the end of the film. Kosh Kosh or "Mr. Clubtail" is the gluttonous Pink Ankylosaurus appearing in some of the The Land Before Time films and the TV series. His name is revealed in the end credits for The Star Day Celebration episode of the TV series. Milo, Lydia, and Plower Three Ceratogaulus featured in Stranger from the Mysterious Above. They believe Spike to be "The Big Wise One". Milo was voiced by Rob Paulsen, Plower by Meghan Strange, and Lydia by Anndi McAfee. Mr. Thicknose An old, wise Pale Brown Pachyrhinosaurus, who claims to have been everywhere and seen everything, but has actually gained most of his knowledge from secondary sources. He acts as the local teacher/lecturer of the Great Valley. Mrs. Twoped Mrs. Twoped was an unseen friend of Tria around the time of Tricia's hatching. After Tricia ran for the very first time in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Tria remarked that she couldn't wait to tell Mrs. Twoped about it. Due to her last name, Mrs. Twoped can be presumed to be a two-legged dinosaur, as well as mated (if Mrs. implies being mated in Land Before Time dinosaurs). In the Swedish translation, her name is "Fru. Rörhuvud", which translates to "Mrs. Tubehead". This may mean that she is a Parasaurolophus or hollowhorn. However, many viewers have misheard Twoped Tubehead and it may be a translation error. It also seems unlikely that Land Before Time dinosaurs would use a term like -ped. Mutt One of the bullying trio, he is dim-witted and more dependent on his friends. Because he is not clever, he is more of a coward than Hyp or Nod. He usually needs a nudge from Nod in order to know when to speak. He is an Olive colored Muttaburrasaurus. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Mutt's Father Like his son, he is controlled by fear. He might of been hard on Mutt too like Hyp's dad was hard on Hyp in the fact that he and Mutt don't talk to each other in the film not even after the battle with the sharpteeth nor at the end when all the dinosaurs are eating the green food together. Nod Another of Hyp's friends, a Green'' Nodosaurus. Nod was the depressed one of the group. He tried to be funny, but none of the others liked him. He often repeated what he said to make more sense, or tried feebly to emphasize a case made by Hyp. He usually gives Mutt a nudge to let him know when it's his turn to speak. Nod's parents didn't appear in the third film like Hyp's and Mutt's did. It is unknown who his parents are. Scott Menville voiced Nod. Pat An old ''Apatosaurus, who only appeared in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, and was voiced by James Garner. Skip A chipmunk-like Didelphodon who knows a lot about the Mysterious Beyond. His parents were chased away by Red Claw. Voiced by Jeff Bennett, he appears in the TV series episode, . Swooper Swooper is a blind, old, purple Pteranodon who Petrie and Guido meet in Black Rock. Voiced by Jess Harnell (TV series). The Tinysauruses The Tinysauruses (called tiny longnecks by the cast) are a colony of Tinysaurus who debut in Invasion of the Tinysauruses. Their leader is "Big Daddy", who, despite his name, is actually dwarfed by the younger Tinysauruses. Category:Lists Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving introductions Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving characters Category:Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses introductions Category:Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses characters Category:Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers introductions Category:Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers characters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration introductions Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters whose name mirrors their species name Category:Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze introductions Category:Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze characters Category:TV Series introductions Category:TV Series character Category:Flyers Category:Tickly Fuzzy Category:Longnecks Category:Clubtails Category:Glider